


Busy Hands

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby finds a way to relax and help others at the same time.





	Busy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #580 "DIY"

“Hey, Timmy,” said Abby, stopping beside his desk. “Do you happen to have any spare computers lying around?”

He blinked. “I have some parts, I could probably get a whole machine going. Why?”

“Because I finally figured out why Gibbs likes building boats. It’s soothing, working with your hands, building something that wasn’t there before. But I don’t like boats, I like computers. And there’s a place that takes old, working computers and gives them to people who really need them.”

McGee took a moment to work that out, then smiled. “That sounds great, Abs. I’ll bring mine in tomorrow.”

THE END


End file.
